new and old romances
by rockerckick08
Summary: Jess and rory meet again when their kids get stuck in a school play together.Will they finally be able to betogether after they have suffered their own trageis or are they still not ready for eachother? total lit.with some L/L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This story has been in my head bugging me for a week so I decided that I'd try to write a fanfic.Tell me what you guys think.Please R&R.

SUMMARY: After yale Rory married logan but caught him cheating.They got a divorce and then she found out she was pregnant.She told Logan but he decided that he didnt want anything to do with his child.He offered her money but she turned it away and decied that she'd raise her child on her own in an apartment and work.After Yale she got offered a job at the newyork times.She took it and lived in the city with her son Jesse Lucas Gilmore.

Jess moved to California after Rory turned him down at her dorm.Soon after he met Lori and they got married soon after meeting.A couple months later they found out they wre pregnant.Nearly 16 years after Their daughter Alexis elizabeth Mariano was born Lori died in a car accident. They decided they would move away from california for awhile because it hurt to much to be there.

Chapter one:

"Dad I still dont see why we have to move all the way to NYC." Alexis Mariano asked her dad as she continued to pull books off a shelf and put them in a box. "Because Lex.It hurts to much to be here right now.Everything reminds me of her.We'll move back after awhile if you want.But I think that you'll really like NewYork.I loved it when I lived there when I was a Kid."Jess said trying to not breakdown.

"Okay Dad.I understand,dont worry I'm sure I'll love NewYork.Its just I'll miss all my friends here." Alexis said as she stood up and pulled Jess into an embrace.Once they pulled out of their embrace Jess smiled at Alexis. "I know sweetie.But I promise that if you still want to move back here after you finish the school year.Okay?" Alexis nodded at him. "Okay dad."

"So, lets go get some pizza at Johnnys pizza parlor for dinner.It'll probably be the last time we go for awhile." Jess suggested after a few minutes more of packing. Alexis nodded. "Yeah I'd love to. Then when we get back we can finish packing.The movers will be here tomarrow right?" Alexis asked as she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Yeah tomarrow morning.Then we'll fly down there and be there by monday.Early enough for you to start school on tuesday."

They left for the pizza parlor and once they returned they finished packing.Then they headed to bed early preparing for tomarrows events.

XXXXXX - - -

"Mom why do I have to go to this stupid dinner anyway?" Jesse Gilmore asked his mother as they drove to hartford. ""Because Jesse,The dinner is being held for you.You know how my grandparents are." Rory toold Jesse as she pulled into the Gilmore Mansion and parked.

"Mom its not fair!It's my 16th birthday,and I wanna go hang out with my friends." He protested while unbuckling. "I know sweetie.I tried to get us out of it but you know how persistent Emily Gilmore can be.I'm sorry but you can hang out with your friends tomarrow."

"Uh no I cant.Tomarrow we have to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow with Grandma and Grandpa.Remember? Then when we get back I'll have school on monday." Jesse reminded Rory. "Oh right I forgot.I'm sorry babe,it looks like you'll have to wait untill next weekend to hang out with your friends."

Jesse sighed but got out of the car anyway."Fine,lets just get this over with." He said then rang the doorbell. After a minute the maid of the week opened the door. "Hi I'm Rory and this is my son Jesse.My grandmother is exspecting us." Rory introduced themselves to the new maid.

"Okay welcome.Mr and Mrs. Gilmore are in the sitting room.Right this way." She lead them to the sitting room where Richard and Emily were waiting.

"Oh they're here Richard. Hello darling Rory.And my handsome little Jesse. I hope you two are doing well." Emily greeted them once they sat down. "Hi Grandma,We're doing well.Hi Grandpa." Rory said after she sat down. "Rory what would you like to drink? White wine okay?" Richard asked as he walked over to the drink cart. "Thats fine grandpa." Rory replied. "And what about you Jesse? " Jesse cleared his throat. "A soda's fine Grandpa." He replied.

"Here are your drinks." Richard said handing both Rory and Jesse a glass. "So,Sixteens a bigg age Jesse. When I was sixteen it was one of my best years." Richard commented after he handed Emily her drink and sat down. "Ah yes I remember when I turned sixteen,It was wonderful. Do you feel any different?" Emily asked after taking a sip of her wine.

"Um no not really.I still feel the same." jesse said then took a long sip from his soda. Just then the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. Thay all headed into the dining room and sat down.After the dinner and tons of questions they all went back into the sitting room to have dessert and so they could give Jesse his present.

"So are you ready for your present Jesse?" Emily asked after they finished with dessert. "Uh sure Grandma." Jesse repleid as he sat down his plate. "Okay here you go." Richard said,reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out an envolope from it. He handed it to jesse. "Its for you to buy a car with.We thought that we'd just give you the money and you could pick out the car of your choice with it." Emily said after he opened it.

"Well do you like your gift?" Richard asked when Jesse didnt say any thing. "Uh yeah.I mean Yes this is this is an awesome gift thank you guys so much." Jesse said as the shock slowly faded.

"Oh You guys arew you sure?I mean I can Buy him a car.This is a lot of money." Rory said after she looked at the check. "Oh ofcourse we're sure Rory.We really wanted to give him this gift.You can use your money to get him somthing else." Richard said as he waved his hand as oif he was waving off her concern.

"Um okay I guess.Well thank you both.But um we kinda have to go now be cause we have to get up early and drive to Stars Hollow for Jesse's birthday with Mom and Luke." Rory said to her grandparents. "Okay,Well thank you for stopping by and I hope you like your gift Jesse." Richard said as everyone stood up. "I do thanks again Grandma,Grandpa." Jesse said then gave them both a hug.

Once Rory and Jesse got back into the car and started driving Rory said, "So are you glad you went to your grandparents house now?" He nodded. "Heck yeah! A new car I mean That is an awesome gift. Pluss I get to pick it out myself." Jesse replied. Rory chuckled. "Good I'm glad. I just hope that My mom and Luke did'nt buy you a car." Rory said. "Yeah me too."

XXXXXXX - - - THE NEXT MORNING IN CALIFORNIA

"Okay are you ready to go Alexis?" Jess called up the stairs to Alexis. "Yeah just a sec." She called back down.A few minutes later Alexis trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jess was. "Oh good you ready to go now?The cab's here." Jess asked.

"Oh yep I'm ready I called all my friends and told them I was leaving Just a few minutes ago.So I guess thats it." Jess nodded. "Yeah I guess thats it.Um all the bags are loaded up in the trunk and the cabs waiting to take us to the airport." Alexis wiped away a stray tear and nodded. "Okay I'm ready lets go." Then she walked out the back door and Got into the awaiting cab.

Jess walked outside and Shut the door.He locked up the house then took the house key off of his ring of keys and put it under the doormat. He walked out and got into the cab with his daughter and they drove to the airport.Once they got to the airport Jess paid the cab driver then he and Alexis made their way into the airport.

25 minutes later Jess and Alexis were on the plane headed to the NYC airport.They would get there by late evening tonight.

XXXXXXX- - - - THAT SAME MORNING SOMEWHERE IN CONNETICUT

"Okay we'll be in Stars Hollow in about 45 minutes.Do you want to go straight to the house to visit Mom or do you wanna go see Luke first and get our stuff settled in the apartment?" Rory asked Jesse as she pulled off onto an exit. "Um lets go to the diner first then after we can go see grandma and little William." He replied.

"Okay.We'll have lunch with The family after we get settled.Sound good?" Roruy asked. "Yeah that sounds fine mom." Jesse said half distractidly while he was texting on his cell phone. Rory rolled her eyes then turned on the sterio.The Clash came on and both Rory and Jesse bobbed their heads to the music slightly as they drove along the road.

About an hour later they pulled up to the diner and parked.Jesse grabbed their bags out of the trunk while Rory got the door for him. They entered the diner and Luke looked up from a pile of receipts on the counter. He smiled then walked over to them and pulled Rory into a hug. "Hi Rory.Jesse You're looking a lot older."Luke said as he let go of Rory and pulled Jesse into a hug.

"Alright Grandpa,I cant breathe your crushing me." Jesse said as he tryed to shrug Luke off of him. LUke let him go and smiled slightly. "Wow Sixteen.You look different ...older." Luke commented. "Thanks Grandpa um look I'm gonna take our bags upstairs okay?" Luke nodded.

"So wheres my mother and that adorable three year old brother of mine?" Rory asked as she tookc a seat at the counter and Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "Oh they should both be here in about 5 minutes.How about you go on upstairs and get settled.I'll let you know when they get here." Luke suggested. Rory nodded then hopped up the stairs to the apartment.

Where is my beautiful daughter and her handsome boy?" Lorelai asked as she barged into the diner. Luke rolled his eyes and pointed to the stairs. Lorelai smiled widly before marching up the steps and into the apartment. "Oh Rory, Jesse! Mama and Grandmama is here!" Jesse came out of the bathroom and Rory came out of the closet.

"Hey Grandma! " Jesse said before she crushed him in a hug. Rory then Hugged her mother tightly. "Oh hi Mommy,I missed you." Lorelai smiled at them. "Oh I missed you both so much." Rory suddenly looked around. "Mom wheres my incredibly cute three year old brother at?" Lorelai pointed to the door. "He'ss down stairs waiting on us so we can have lunch."

Rory bounded down the stairs and saw William her little brother playing under one of the tables with a racecar. "Willy!" She squeled at him.He looked up at rory then jumped into her arms. "Rory!" He said excidedly bouncing up and down in her arms. Then Jesse took will out of Rorys arms. "Okay he's mine now I'm sure that my uncle would rather spend time with his nephew then his sister."Jesse said to rory after he situated will on his hip.

"Okay lunch is served.In honor of Jesse and his sixteenth birthday.I made your favorite.Lasagna and garlic toast." Luke announced as he started to set plates down at one of the tables. "Ooh thanks Grandpa." Jesse said before sitting down and taking a bite.

After lunch was over Luke and Lorelai announced that they had Jesse's presents ready for him. Luke ghave him seat covers for his new car,and a six cd changer he'd install for him once he bought his car. Lorelai got him a new cell phone and a new bookbag for school.And little william got him a new bottle of hair gel.

After Jesse thanked them for all the gifts he and Rory went up to bed.They were extremly tired and worn out from the long drive.

XXXXXXX- - - - NYC AIRPORT 827 pm.

"okay heres that taxi." Jess said as their taxi cab pulled up.Jess loaded up the cabs trunk with their bags then him and Alexis got in.The cab drove them to their new apartment building. After Jess carried up all their bags and turned on the lights him and Alexis headed inside and locked the door.

"So what do you think Lex?" Jess asked as Alexis took in the new apartment and took a tour. "Its really nice Dad. Anbd hey at least we both get our own bathrooms.Thats good." Alexis said in aprovement. "Glad you like it you can choose your room I dont care which I get. Um all our furniture and stuff doesnt get her for anothe 2 days so we're in our sleeping bags til then."

"Its nice Dad dont worry I dont mind sleeping on the floor for a couple of days." He nodded "Okay well how about you set up our sleeping bags and I'll order us some take out?" Jess suggested as he pulled out the phone book and his cell phone. "Okay." Alexis replied as she walked into one of the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the Reveiws.I'm glad you guys like it so far.I'm gonns try and post chapters as often as I can.Here the next chapter I hope you guys like it!

Chapter two:

The next morning in Stars Hollow.

Jesse sat in the apartment above the diner IMing on his laptop.He was waiting for luke to get off of work so he could take him car shopping.He figured that since Luke knew so much about cars that it'd be best to take him along.Luke had taught him alot about cars so he knew some important stuff but not alot.

A knock at the door brought Jesse away from the computer.Luke popped his head in the door. "I'm ready now if you are." Jesse nodded and put up a finger signaling him to wait a second. He typed somthing and then shut his laptop. "Good I'm ready lets roll." He said standing up.

They headed out to Lukes beat up old pick up truck and got in. After they buckled up Luke flipped on the radio and Jesse emiedetly changed the station to some rock station.Luke rolled his eyes and started to drive in the direction of the car lot.

XXXXXXX- - - -

"Okay Alexis are you sure that you want to take the subway alone togo school shopping? Its a big city." Jess aked Alexis as they aproached the subway. "Dad I'll be fine.I'm almost sixteen okay I have my cell phone and if I need you I'll call you if I need you." She asured him. Jess nodded. "Alright .Hey I might not be home when you get back from shopping.I was thinking that I might go job hunting."

Alexis nodded. "Okay see ya!" She waved and then hopped on the subway.Jess waved and waited untill it drove away before walking back to the apartment.

XXXXXXX - - - -

"Oh my god! Grandpa check this ride out this is the coolest car I've ever seen." Jesse said as he ran his hand along the side of the car. Luke walked over and looked at it. "Oh my god." Luke mumbled. "What'd you say grandpa?" Jesse asked. "Oh uh nothing."

"Grandpa This is the car I want.I mean just look at it. A black '67 chevy impala.Its perfect and its used which means that I can fix it up with any left over money after I buy the car." Jesse said as he looked at the price tag. "Are you sure that you want this car? I mean would'nt you rather a new car?" Luke asked. Jesse shook his head "No I defenitly want this one."

"Alright well I'm going to go talk to the dealer and sign the papers.Then we should be able to drive it home tomarrow." Luke said and Jesse nodded. "Alright I'll be here looking at it."

XXXXXXX- - - -

"Okay are you ready to go mom?" Rory called up the stairs to her childhood home. "Yeah I'm coming." Lorelai said as she made her way down the stairs. "Okay I'm ready and sookie is watching William for us." She said as she grabbed her keys and purse off of the table by the door. "Okay good we should be home in time for dinner. I cant wait to see if Jesse bought a car." Rory said as ther got into Lorelais jeep.

"Ooh I know me too." Lorelai said as she pulled out of the driveway. "So I say we go to lunch at Als pancake world and then to the movies." Rory said. Lorelai nodded in agreement and they headed to the mall to watch a movie.

XXXXXX- - - -

Alexis picked up a red T-shirt that said Heartbreaker on it and put it in her shopping cart.She walked over to a rack of jeans and someone bumped into her causing her to drop her purse. "Oh sorry about that." The guy said. Alexis picked up her purse and then looked at the guy. He looked about her age with shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Oh its no problem." She replied.

"So are you really a heartbreaker?" He asked.She looked confused. "What?" She asked. "Oh well that t-shirt in tour cart say's Heartbreaker on it." He said pointing to the shirt she had just put into her cart. She giggled. "Um, no.Are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head "Nope.But if you dont beleive me We could go out on a date and I could prove it to you."

She chuckled at him. "You suck at asking girls out.Plus I dont even know your name." He smiled "I know I suck at asking girls out but at least I try.Oh and I'm Ryan Finnly." He held out a hand to her. She smiled. "Well Its a good thing you try, and I'm Alexis Mariano." She said as she shook her hand.

"So Alexis,Where do you go to school I mean I havent seen you around my school." He asked as they started aimlessly walking around the store together. "Oh I just moved here from california yesterday.I start school on tuesday at the highschool off the corner of main street." She replied.

"Really thats where I go to school at." He said. "Oh thats cool maybe I'll see you around school. What year are you in?" Alexis asked. "Um my junior year how about you?" She nodded. "Thats cool I'm a junior to.So I'm asuming your sixteen?"

Ryan nodded "Yup I'm sixteen.You?" She smiled "I will be in a week." He nodded. "Thats cool My birthday was two weeks ago.So are you like doing school shopping or just shopping?If you dont mind my asking." He asked as he took a look in her cart and saw a bunch of clothes and school supplies. "Oh I'm school shopping.Jeez I would never just go out and buy this much clothing unless Its the beginning of the school year or somthing."

"Ah so your not one of those girls who shops constantly?" He asked slightly releived. "No I am defenitly not one of those girls.Now I'm not saying that I dont like to shop its just I dont beleive in having so much clothing.So I usually buy a little bit at a time or all at once." Alexis said as she stopped by a rack of messenger bags.

"Thats good. I cant stand girls that shop constantly.I already did my school shopping so I'm just here to buy a new CD." Ryan said after they started walking again. "Oh cool Hey look I gotta go now but maybe I'll see you around school."Alexis said as she made3 her way to the cash register. "Oh okay.I guess I'll see you around Alexis.It was uh nice to meet you." She waved and smiled."Bye Ryan." He waved as he walked off. "Bye Alexis."

Alexis bought her stuff and left the store.She hopped back onto the subway and went back to her apartment.

XXXXXX- - - -

Jesse carefully parked his new car in the garage of his grandmothers house.He got out and locked the doors. Luke parked his truck in the driveway and got out.He walked over to Jesse. "So I guess if you want to help me tonight we can install your new stereo before you go back to NewYork tomarrow." Luke told Jesse As they headed back inside the house. "Oh Thanks Grandpa I'd like that." He replied as he plopped down on the couch.

"Okay then after the girls get home and we have dinner we can do that."Luke said as he joined him on the couch. Jesse nodded and then turned on the TV.

XXXXX- - - -

After Jess dropped Alexis off at the subway he went back to the apartment.Once he got there he took a shower then left in search of a job.He bought a newspaper and sat down in the washington square park at a bench to look at the classifieds.

After circleing several potenial jobs he headed back to the apartment and sat down at his island to make some phone calls. He called and set up some apointments for later on in the week. Then he went out and made an apointment for monday for the phone to be hooked up along with the cable and internet.Then he went back home and orderd some takeout for when Alexis came home.

XXXXXX - - - -

Lorelai and Rory left the movie theater and Rory bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said as as looked up at the person. "Oh my god! Tristin,Tristin Dugrey?" Rory asked when she saw who it was. Tristin smiled at her. "Hey its Mary! Long time no see.Its been awhile how are ya?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh I'm doing great.And dont you think its time you started calling me by name?" Rory asked.

Tristin nodded "Indeed it is,Rory.So is this uh your mom?" Tristin asked nodded at lorelai. "Oh yeah sorry this is my mother Lorelai. Mom this is Tristin Dugrey.You know I told you about him.We went to chilton together." Rory introduced them. Lorelai nodded as she shook his hand. "Yes its a pleasure to meet you Tristin, I've heard alot about you." Tristin nodded. "All good thing I hope." Tristin said smiling at rory. "Oh no actually mostly bad things.But thats all in the past now." Lorelai replied.

"Okay.So I heard that you were working for the NewYork times." Tristin said.Rory nodded. "Yeah I've been working their for quit some time actually about 16 years.So how have you been?" Rory asked as they all took a seat at a table outside of the theature. "Oh I've been working at a publishing company in florida.I'm just on vacation rifgt now.I'm leaving for NewYork tomarrow morning."

"Oh okay well We gotta go now but it was so nice to see you again.And if your ever in the city again give me a call I'd love to go out and I'll show you around." Rory said as she gave him her number. He took it nd smiled "sure thing Rory.It was nice to meet you Lorelai and it was very nice to see you again Rory.Bye." Tristin said before walking off.

"Wow I cant beleive I just saw Tristin after like 20 years of not seeing him.Oh my god I'm getting old." Rory said as she and Lorelai got into the jeep. Lorelai laughed. "If your old then I'm almost dead." Lorelai said as sh started the engine and started to drive back to the house.

XXXXXX - - - -

Alexis unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside.She set all her bags down on the floor and then walked into the kitchen. "Dad? Are you home?" She called ot as she took a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Yeah I'm in here!" Jess called back from his bedroom. Alexis hopped off the barstool and walked into Jess's room.

"Hey how did it go?" Jess asked from his spot on the floor. "Oh it went great.I got everything I needed and I also made a new friend." She replied as she sat down next to him. "Oh you did?Who?" He asked as he set down the book he was reading. "Oh his names Ryan,He's a junior and he go's to the same school as I'm gonna be starting at on tuesday." She informed him as she picked up the book he had been previously been reading.

"Oh is that right? A boy who's a junior and goes to the same school as you'll be starting.Did he ask you out?" He asked. "Well kinda,but we did not agree that we'd go out.I just said maybe I'd see him around school on tuesday." Alexis replied. Jess nodded. "Okay but if you guys deciede to go out,I'm gonna have to meet him.You know so I can scare him." Jess said and Alexis laughed. "Okay dad."

"Oh so I made an apointment for the internet,cable,and phone to be hooked up tomarrow."Jess said then added. "They should be here around 530 pm. So after the movers move all of our stuff here." He said. Alexis nodded and then took a drink off of her water. "Okay sounds great.I cant wait to get my room all set up."

"I know listen The take out should be here soon.I ordered chinease.Is that okay?" Jess asked. Alexis nodded. "That sounds perfect.I'm going to go take shower.I'll be back." She got up and left.

XXXXXX - - - -

"We're home!" Rory yelled as she came inside and set down her purse. "We're in here!" Jesse hollared back frominside the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory entered the kitchen . "Hey Jesse did you buy a car?" Rory asked as her and Lorelai joined Luke and Jesse at the table. "Oh yeah he bought one." Luke mumbled.

Rory raised an eyebrow at luke. "Okay Jesse I wanna see it." Rory said as she stood up. Everyone followed Jesse into the garage and Rory and Lorelai gasped when she saw it.

"Oh my god! Mom look." Rory said grabbing Lorelais hand. Lorelai nodded. "It looks just like his car he had when he still lived here." Rory said. "Well thats what you get for naming him after Jess.You get the same car,the same hair the same attitude." Lorelai said as she and Rory stared at the car. "Mom! I didnt name Jesse after him and you know that."

"Uh-huh sure you didnt Lorelai mumbled. "Oh yeah Grandpas gonna help me put my new stereo in tonight before we leave in the morning." Jesse said as they all walked back into the house. "Oh thats good." Rory said taking a seat at the counter.

"Um so lets go back to the diner and I'll make us all some dinner."Luke suggested. Everyone nodded. They all headed to the diner and ate dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I was really getting stuck here.I mean I knew how I wanted the out come of this chapter to end,I just could'nt exactly find the right way to put it into play.But after much efort and alot of brain storming I think I made it into an okay chapter.Tell me what you guys think and any ideas that you may have.Oh and Jess and Rory meet in the next couple of chapters.Make sure to reveiw,it keeps me posting.

Chapter Three: New school,new job?

Alexis hooked up her laptop right after the internet got hooked up on monday evening.She sat down at her desk that had just recently arived and signed into her screename.After a second her mail box showed up and she saw that she had 2 new e-mails from her best friend from Piper. After she finished reading the first one she opened the second one and almost emeidetly after she opened it an IM from Piper popped up on the screen.

Californiagirl16: OMG! You got your internet hooked up??

Bookworm15: Yeah it just got hooked up today.Also all the furniture and stuff showed up this morning.

Californiagirl16: Sweet.So hows NYC?

Bookworm15: Its really cool.I miss cali though.The washington square park is an amazing place to go read.

Californiagirl16: Thats cool.So have you replaced me yet?

Bookworm: Oh my god,Piper you can be such a drama queen.You know I could never replace you.Besides,I've only been here for 2 days.

Californiagirl16: Oh,well I'll take that as a complement,Alex.

Bookworm15: Hey,you know I hate being called Alex.

Californiagirl16: Fine. Anyways,Hows the apartment?Do you like your new room?

Bookworm15:Oh well I like it enough.My new room is slightly bigger then my own room and I still get my own bathroom.

Californiagirl16:Oh well at least you get your own bathroom still,I couldnt stand sharing a bathroom with my dad.

Bookworm15: Yeah I know.I do like my room,its nice and my closet is at least the same size.

Californiagirl16: Cool hey I gotts go now cause Riley is coming over.But I'll IM you tomarrow ok?

Bookworm15: Okay,I gotta get up for school tomarrow any ways.I just gotta unpack a little then I'm off to bed.

Californiagirl16: Cool.Night Lexie.

Bookworm15: Night Piper.

Californiagirl16 has logged off at 7:28 pm.

Alexis logged off her computer and then headed out to the kitchen to grab some dinner. She grabbed a seet at the island in the kitchen and smiled as Jess stirred the spaghetti sauce. "Hey k8id,Dinner will be ready in just a sec." He said as he put two plates on the counter.

"Okay.So I talked to Piper." She said as she stood up and pulled two glasses from the dishwasher and filled them with juice. "Oh? How is she?Missing you like crazy I assume." Jess said as he started to serve the past. "Oh of course.She asked me if I had replaced her yet." Jess laughed and shook his head. "She does realize that you've only been gone two days right?" He asked as he sat down next to Alexis and took a bite of his food.

"Thats what I said.I guess it just feels like longer to her.I know it does to me."Alexis commented after taking a sip of her juice. Jess sighed and pulled Alexis into a hug from the side. "I know it does.I'm sorry Lexie." He whispered. She nodded and hugged him back. "Its alright.I couldnt stand to be in that house right now anyways.It would hurt to much,but we'll go back someday."

Jess resumed his earlier position."Okay.So How come your still not talking to her?" He asked. "Oh because Riley was coming over.But I'm going to talk to her tomarrow night after school." Alexis replied.

"Alright so after dinner are you going to head straight to bed?" Jess asked as they were about done eating. "Um I'm going to unpack a little first.Then I'm going to go to bed,I have got school tomarrow." She said the last part slightly nervously. Jess could tell that she was nervous about going to a new school. "Are you nervous?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Alexis nodded slightly.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous.Its just that I went to the same school as all of my friends when we were in california.Now I'm going to have to go to a new school with all these new kids." She said with a sigh. Jess nodded and rubbed her back soothingly. "I know that,but you'll do fine.You've always been good with people." He tried to reasure her.

"Thanks Dad.I really hope that your right." She said as she hopped off the barstool. "You will be fine,now I'm going to go to bed after I clean up these dishes." He said as he stood up and put their plates in the sink. Alexis nodded and smiled. "Okay I'm going to go unpack I'll see you in the morning Pops." She said then kissed his cheek. He nodded and gave her a hug. "And please refrain from calling me Pops ever again."

"Okay I wont call you Pops anymore.Night." She said the walked back to her room and shut the door. Jess shook his head and started cleaning up the kitchen.

XXXXXXX- - - -

Jesse woke upon tuesday morning and sleepily made his way to the kitchen.He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee then sat down.After he downed it and got a refil Rory entered the kitchen and got herself a refil of coffee. "Hey Jesse,Gary called today and said that I have to be at work a half an hour early so you should hurry up." Jesse nodded and put his empty cup in the sink. "Okay,I'll be ready soon."

Rory nodded and then Jesse headed back to his room to get ready for school. Jesse grabbed a shower and then threw on a pair of jeans,a black button up dress shirt that he left the top few buttons undone,and then he gelled his hair to perfection.He grabbed his bookbag and his cell phone.He headed out to the kitchen where Rory was waiting.

"Alright I'm ready to go.Could you just drop me off at the coffee shop across the street from school?I dont wanna get there to early." He asked as Rory grabbed her purse and keys. "Yeah okay. Lets go then." She said and they headed out to the car.

XXXXXXX- - - -

Alexis woke up the next morning and grabbed a shower.After she got out she put on denime mini skirt,a red tanktop,a black zip up hoodie,black bangels,red ballet flats,She left her hair down and strait with a silver butterfly barret with red rhinestones on it,and lastly she put on the necklace her mother gave her for christmas.She was just about ready.

She grabbed her new messenger bag and put all her stuff in it.She put her cell phone in her pocket of her hoodie and then headed out to the kitchen.When she got there she saw Jess sitting to plates of eggs and bacon. "Hi Dad." She said as she sat down and took a drink of orange juice. "Morning Lexie.So listen I was thinking that after breakfast we'll go get you a latte and then I'll drop you at school." Alexis nodded and took a piece of bacon.

"Okay." After breakfast they got into their SUV and started to drive in the direction of the cafe across the street from her new school.After a minute of driving Alexis started to talk.

"So Dad do you have those job interviews today right?" Jess nodded and turned a corner. "Yeah I go a little after you go to school." Alexis nodded and then asked, "Ones a publishing house called trunchean books,and the other is that restraunt on seventh right?" Jess smiled and nodded. "Yes,I'm really hoping to get a job at the publishing company,but the restraunts a start." He said and Alexis nodded in agreement. "You'll get the job,dont worry." He glanced at her and smiled. "Thanks,Lex."

"Uh hey Dad? Is it okay if I walk home from school today?" Jess hesitated and and replied with "Yeah I guess,just keep your phone on." smiled and said, "Will do."

A minute later they pulled into the cafe parking lot and Alexis Jumped up and went into the cafe after a 'I'll be back'. Jess parked the car and waited.

Alexis got into the cafe and bumped into someone. She looked up at the guy she bumped into. "Oh sorry." She said,He noded. "Um okay well I gotta go get my coffee before I have to get to school." She said when he didnt say anything back.He still didnt say anything so she turned and walked over to the counter and ordered her large latte.

On her way back out she got stopped by the door by an arm blocking the door. She looked up to see the same guy she bumped into only minutes before. "Uh exuse me." She said when he didnt move. He stared down at her and smirked. She sighed when he didnt speak or move his arm. "Look buddy I gotta go to school so you need to move." He smirked and replied with "Huh."

"Okay fine you wont move I'll move your arm for you." She said and then grabbed hold of his arm and moved it with ease,which meant he wasnt trying very hard to keep it there.She walked out the door and got back into the SUV. She sighed and buckled up.Jess started the car and looked over at Alexis who was staring out the wqindow and into the cafe where some guy stood.

"You know he's probably to old for you." He commented. Alexis turned and looked at Jess. "What are you talking about Dad?" She asked. He pointed to the guy in the coffee shop. "Him that ,guy you were staring at." Alexis snorted. "Dad if you are implying that I am intrested in him,you are insane.That guys a monosymblc jerk."She said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove across the street to her school.

"Really? So you dont like him?" She shook her head. "No way.I cant stand him actually." She got out of the car and grabbed her coffee and bookbag. "Okay,thats good, I'll see you later.Good luck." He said to her as she shut the door. "Thanks You to dad."

Alexis waited until after Jess drove away before turning and looking at the school. She ajusted her messenger bag on her shoulderand then entered the school.She walked inside and noticed that the school was way bigger then her old highschool.She walked untill she found her locker.She opened it and put a couple of books in when she heard a slightly familiar voice say, "Hows the first day?"

She shut her locker and turned to see Ryan leaning against a locker. "Oh hi, Ryan right?" He nodded. "Yeah and you are Alexis." She nodded. "Yes." He smiled and stood up straight. "So hows the first day so far?" He asked and she shrugged. "Its good so far I guess.I only got here like five minutes ago."

"Oh okay,so what class do you have first?" Ryan asked and Alexis pulled out her skedule. "Uh englist lit.How about you?" He shook his head slightly. "I've got history first.But how about lunch?I'll buy you lunch." He asked and she smiled at him. "I'd love that."

"Great.Um here I'll walk you to your class." He suggested."Okay." They walked silently to her english class.When they got there he stopped at the door way. "Okay I'll see you at lunch then." She said. "Yeah oh and before I go Can I warn you of somthing?" She nodded. "Well theres this this guy named Jesse Gilmore.Yeah you probably want to stay away from him,he's a really big sarcastic jerk."

"Okay thanks for telling me.I"ll keep an eye out for him." He nodded. "Okay well I"ll see you around." She smiled and waved. "Bye." He waved before walking off. She entered the class roomand sat down in the back.

A minute later the warning bell rang and A guy walked in and up to her desk. She looked up and saw the same guy from the cafe.She rolled her eyes. "Hey your kinda sitting in my seat." He said. She scoffed. "I dont see your name on it." She said while pretending to look for where his name should be on the desk. He smirked. "Yeah well the last time I put my name on a desk I got suspended." He siad.

"Yeah well thats to bad but I'm not moving I was here first." She said as she took out her english book. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine be like that,I wouldnt want to sit there after a stuck up princess sat there anyway." He said as he sat down in the seat next to hers.

"Hey you dont even know me." She said,pissed that he would talk that way about her when he doesnt even know her. "I know your a stuck up brat." He said and she scoffed. "Yeah and I know your a sarcastic,aarogent,jerk." She said and he put his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch I'm hurt princess I'm truly hurt." He mocked. She sighed "Whatever jerk." She said then turned her attention to her book.

half way through the class the guy started to make fun of the questions the teacher asked. Finally the teacher spoke up. "Mr.Gilmore.I suggest you cut it out unless you want detention." He smirked "Aw but sherayl I thought we were friends." He said in mock tone. "Jesse Gilmore!Do not speak to me by my first name.You speak to me you call me Mrs.Walker." He rolled hi eyes. "Okay sherayl." He replied. "Thats it Detention after school mr.Gilmore."

Alexis sighed at least now she knew who Jesse Gimore,and that she didnt like him in the slightest.

XXXXXXX - - - -

Jess went home after dropping off alexis at school to get ready for his interviews. He put on a pair of jeans,a white dress shirt and a black blazer jacket.He gelled his hair and then left for his inter view at the publishing house.

When he got there they told him to wait in the booksection of the building and they'd let him know when he could go in. He headed to the Hemmingway books first to see if they had any first editions. Five minutes later they told him he could go upstairs to the office for his inter view.

Once he got upstairs he entered the only door there and There was two men sitting behind a large desk. "Ah please have a seat man." The shorter one stated. Jess nodded and sat down. "Thanks." They nodded.

"So I'm Chris,and this is Matt." The taller one said after jess was seated. "Its nice to meet you both.I'm Jess Mariano."

"So tell us why you want this job?" Matt asked. "Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws,I hope you like it.

Alexis slammed the door to her apartment and plopped down on the couch.She groaned out a sigh squel/scream.Jess walked into the living room with a grin plastered on his face.However that grin dropped when he saw a very upset looking Alexis on the couch.

"Hey Lex,Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down across from her on the coffee table.She shook her head,"No I'm not okay." She stated with a sigh. "Well whats wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her back gently. She sighed.

"Well you know that guy at the coffee shop that you thought that I liked?" Jess nodded so Alexis continued. "Well he go's to my schoo,and he was being a stupid,sarcastic,jerk to me and the teacher today.Then at lunch Me and Ryan are sitting there and Jesse comes up being a jerk to Ryan too!" She said with an angry sigh.

"I'm sorry baby.So are you and Ryan going out now ?" He asked and Lexie rolled her eyes. "Jeez dad,is that all you can think about?" She asked as she shifted so that her feet were laying on the coffee table and she was leaning back into the couch. "No. I just was curios,and I thought that I'd change the subject so that you didnt have to think about That guy,whatever his name is."

"Jesse,his names Jesse." She said and he nodded. "Huh,You definetly wanna stay away from him." He stated matter-of-factly.She sighed and nodded. "Dont worry I already dont like him.But just curios,why do I wanna stay away from him?" Jess ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well lets just say he's alot like I was when I was his age." Alexis chuckled.

"Oh? So you were a sarcastic,aarorgent,stupid,jerk?" She asked with a raised eye brow. "Unfortuanetly yes.Plus dont forget selfish and hurtful.But I was an idiot." Jess stated with an afirmative nod. Alexis raised her eyebrow in shock and her mouth formed an '0'. "You were like that in highschoool?" She asked. "Yup,and even some of my earlier adult years too.Untill I met your mom and had you,that is." Jess said with a sigh.

"Wow,well then I'm glad that you met mom.You know I really miss her." Alexis said with glossy eyes. Jess pulled Alexis into a tight embrace."Oh hunny,its okay to miss her.We love her very much and she loved us so much,so its okay to miss her and talk about her." Jess said and then whispered comforting hush's and kissed her hair.

"Daddy,why did she have to go?" Alexis whispered when she pulled back slightly and looked up at Jess.When she said that his heart broke and his eyes started to water. "Oh baby,it was just...her time I guess.I dont know why things happen,but they do and when they do,we just have to face it and know that we love her and she loved us and never forget her." Jess said and then let a single tear fall from his eye.

"But,I just miss her so much." Alexis said and then wiped her teary eyes with the palm of her hand. Jess smiled weakly and patted Alexis's knee. "I know Lex,I know." He said then kissed her forehead. They sat there and just cryed and held eachother for about another ten minutes,without speaking.

Jess pulled back slightly and smiled down at Alexis. "So guess what?I got good news." Jess said with a small smile. Alexis wiped away the remaining tears that leaked down her face and then looked at jess. "What is it?" She asked with her curiousity showing in her tone. "I got the job at the publishing house!" Jess said,breaking out in a grinn. Alexis squeled and jumped on Jess and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said once she pulled back. "Thanks sweetheart." Jess said and ruffled Alexis's hair. "Okay,this so calls for a celebration dinner!" Alexis anounced and Jess nodded. "Okay,you pick the place." Alexis smiled and thought for minute and the snapped her fingers.

"How about that indian restraunt on 15th street.I know you love your indian food." She suggested and received a very happy look from Jess in return. "Perfect,how 'bout we leave at six?" Jess said after looking at the clock. "Okay,I gotta go get ready." Alexis said before hopping off the couch. Jess followed in suit and stood up. "Yeah,me too." Then Alexis kissed his cheek and then they both went into their own bedrooms to get ready for the nights events.

XXXXXX- - - -

Jesse entered his apartment after school and went into his room.He knew his mom wouldnt be home for another hour at least,so he decided that he'd call his girlfriend and see if she wanted to go out for dinner.After getting off the phone he got up and went to take a shower.

Once out of the shower he threw on a pair of Jeans,a white T-shirt,and his leather jacket.He did his hair then grabbed his wallet and cell and stuffed them into his pockets.He scribbled down a note for Rory,telling her where he'd gone,and when he'd be home.He grabbed his car keys and left to go pick u p his girlfriend.

XXXXX- - - -

Okay Dad,I'm ready." Alexis said coming out of her room wearing black wash jeans,a black short sleeved button up blouse with a coller,red ballet flats,and a wide red belt that hung around her waist over her shirt.She had her hair down in curls, and made sure to wear the cuff braclets Jess had givin her for her 15th birthday. "Okay,I'm coming." Came Jess's response.

A second later Jess came out of his room and they left for the restraunt.

25 minutes later they were being seated and having the waitress take their drink order.Right after they got their drinks,Alexis heard "Well well well,if it isnt the little princess." She turned her head and rolled her eyes in anoyance. She saw Jesse and some girl. "Jeez,isnt it enough that I have to put up with you at school,must I have to see you when I'm trying to have fun too?"Alexis asked and Jesse shrugged.

"Het arent you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?And if I may say so,isnt he a little old for you?" Jesse asked witha smirk. "First of all,this is my Dad,not my boyfriend.And second of all,I'd prefer it if you didnt make any comments on who I do and dont date." Alexis asked with a sigh.

"Oh yeah,I forgot,You dont like to be talked to by people that arent of your high standards.So sorry to disapoint,princess." Jesse said sarcasticlly. "Hey,why dont you take your girlfriend and your own stupid self and leave me alone!?" Alexis asked with a huff.

"Dont worry princess,I'm one step ahead of you,princess." He said before turning around and walking in the other direction with his girlfriend.Alexis sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think I know why you dont like him." Jess stated after Jesse left. Alexis laughed and nodded.

"So who was that girl you kept calling princess?" Jesse's girlfriend Amy asked. "Ah that was the stuck-up princess I was telling you about this morning." Jesse responded as they took a seat at a table. "Oh,okay.So I was thinking about that party on friday." Amy said sweetly.

"What about it?" Jesse asked before opening his menu. "Well,I thought that you could take me since we havent been to a party in like a month." Amy replied before opening her own menu. "Alright we'll go." Jesse said and Amy smiled. "Thanks Jess." He nodded. "Sure thing Am's." He replied before turning his attention back to his menu.

XXXXX- - - -

"So off the subject of jerk off.How was school?" Jess asked after the waitress brought them their food. "It was great actually.I'm going to try out for the schol play tomarrow." Jess nodded. "Cool what play?" She smiled "Romeo and Julliet." He smiled "Thats awesome." He replied with a smile. "Yeah,It'll also look good on my college aplications." He nodded. "Yeah,it will.Have I told you how proud I am of you for doing so well in school?" Jess asked.

"Yess,but not in awhile." She replied before taking a bite. "Well I'm ver proud of you Lex." She smiled. "Thanks Dad."

XXXXXX- - - -

The next day Alexis tryed out for tha play after school.On her way out of the auditorium,she passed the principals office and heard him talking to Jesse and saying he had to be in the school play as punishment for some prank he had pulled.She knocked on the door before she even realized what she was doing. "Come in." Came the principals reply.

She opened the door slowly and walked inside. "Uh hi Principal Wesly." Alexis said nervously. "Oh hello Alexis,how can I help you?" He said with a smile. "Well I was just leaving the auditorium after auditioning for the play,and I walked by and over heard you telling him," She said pointing to Jesse who was itting in a chair glaring at her. "That he had to be in the schools Romeo and Julliet play." She said and the principal nodded.

"Yes,and what exactly is your point,alexis?" He asked as he threw his pen on his desk. "Well I was wondering if you could maybe have him do some other kind of work around school so that I dont have to work with him if I get the role." Alexis said slightly uncomfortable under Jesse's glare. "Well now I'm sorry if you two cannot get along but He has tobe in this play." Principal Wesly said.

Alexis sighed and nodded. "Fine,thanks anyways Principal Wesly." He nodded, "Of course Alexis.It was nice to see you again and I hope you are enjoying your first week." He said and Alexis smiled sweetly. "Yeah,every thing exect one little thing." She said narrowing her gaze at Jesse when she said the last part. Jesse smirked and looked at her with amused eyes. "Oh,well I'm glad you like it." She nodded. "Thanks I'll see you around then." He nodded and she left the office.

She started walking down thw empty school halls to her locker. She got there a few minutes later and she opened it and grabbed her I-pod and then put some of her books in her locker and shut it.She gasped slightly when she shut it and saw Jesse casually leaning against the locker next to hers. She rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked,annoyence hitched in her voice. "Yeah, I want you to not be in the play if you get the part." She snorted. "Uh thats not gonna happen." She said and then turned to leave only to be stopped by him cornering her against the lockers by putting his arms on either side of her. "Move." She said and he shook his head. "Not until you say your not going to be in the play.

"No,I want to and it will help me on my college aplications." Sghe said and the tryed to move his arm but he held it firm. "Well you might not even get the part." He said with an arrogent smirk. She chuckled "You can pretty much count on me getting the part,have you seen the other people that tryed out?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

"Great. Well then you just gotta quit." He said with a slight hint of annoyence etched in his voice. "I.Am.Not.Quiting.She said slowly,as if he was a three year old. He rolled her eyes. "Come on,quit." He tryed to persuway. "No!" She said in a loud voice.

He suddenly got a smirk on his face and leaned in slightly. "I think I know why you wont quit the play." He said in an arrogent tone. "Yeah and whys that?"She asked in a mocking tone. "Because if you get the part,you'll have to kiss me.Yuo just wanna kiss me." He said in a dangerously low and very arrogent whisper. She rolled her eyes after releasing the breath she had been holding since he came so close to her face.

"Are you really that arrogent?You know there may be a bunch of other girls that would love to kiss you,but I'm not one of them." She said in a simular tone to what he had just seconds before. "Uh-huh.And thats why you wont quit the play." He said and then stepped back. She sighed in releive. "Whatever Jesse,I gotta go." She said and then left quickly.

He smirked after her,before finally walking home.He knew that the next coming weeks would become very intresting very soon.

A/N: Hey I;'m sorry it was so short.I just thought that I would post it any way and I'm already working on the next chapter.Thanks for all who reviewed,and keep reveiwing I live on feedback,and I'm not getting very much.Oh I'm also working on another fic and I think you guys will like it.Its a Rogan fic though.Anyway thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody,so sorry to inform you all that I wont be able to post another chapter for about two weeks or so.I'm moving and it might take awhile to get my internet hooked up.But I will be working on my story so when I get my internet hooked up I'll probably have a few chapters that I'll post.Sorry and thank you all for leaving me reveiws and dont forget to look for my newly posted chapters.Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis walked out of the school after reading the list in which told everyone who got what parts in the indeed did get the part of now,she would have to actually speak to was trying to get outside and away from the school before Jesse had a chance to talk to her.

Just as she turned the corner of the school she was graced with a couple making out. She realized it was Jesse and Amy and she rolled her eyes. "Um exuse me,but could you move so I can get past?" She asked as she crossed her pulled away slowly,smirk already plastered on his face. Amy just smiled sweetly and looked away.

"Oh sorry princess,didnt see you there." He said and then put his arm around Amy. "Yeah well, could you just move so I can get past you?" Alexis asked. "Yeah,hold on." He said then turned to Amy. "Hey Ames,I'll call you later about the party,okay?" Amy nodded. "Okay,bye." He said then started to kiss her,at first she kissed him,but then pushed him away. "Jesse,there are people staring."

He chuckled. "So?Jeez its just a kiss." He said and she shrugged. "Yep and you know I'm not good with PDA' way I gotta ." He nodded and she left. "Uh could you please enlighten me and tell me why you couldnt just step aside and not make me witness your little 'goodbye' ?" She asked "Oh,sorry, I just thought I'd walk with you so we could talk about the play."

"Ugh, please dont remind me that we actually have to talk to eachother." She asked with a loud sigh. He smirked. "Well we do so lets just walk and me,I dont wanna work with you ,I have to cause if I get suspended again,My moms gonna be really upset." He replied. "Fine,lets walk and ,beware I live just down the street." Alexis said as they started towards her apartment.

"Fine." Jesse replied and shifted his bag. 15 minutes later they were arriving at her they had gotten off subject and started talking about music.

"No way, Metalica is so not better then Bon Jovi !" Alexis said and Jesse just shook his head. "No Bon Jovi is alright,but Metalica is much better." Jesse said just as they aproached her apartment door. As she unlocked iot she rolled her eyes. "No their not but I guess we'll never agree on it."

"Yeah I guess,so we're here." She nodded. "Right,uh so...." She trailed off,not knowing if she should invite him in or not. "Yeah so...uh are you coming to Tylers party tonight?" He asked not knowing what else to say. "Oh yeah,Ryans picking me up at about you and um,amy is it?" He nodded. "Yeah,we're going."

"Well thats um maybe I'll see you later." He nodded. "Yep." She nodded. "Yep." He nodded again. "Yeah so,I'm gonna go I guess." She nodded. "Yeah,bye." He left with a small wave. She sighed and went into the apartment.

She walked inside and into the kitchen todo some homework untill Jess got home. Then she would have to e-mail Piper and ask about what she should wair.

At 530 Jess walked into the the kitchen to find Alexis sitting at the island finishing her homework. "Hey kiddo,How was your day?" He asked,sitting down some bags of food from the grocery store. "It was okay I guess. I got the part in the play." She replied. "Good for you does this mean you have to work with Jesse?" She nodded. "Yeah he walked home with me today,we talked about the play." Jess nodded. "Was it awful?"

"Well not as bad as I thought it would whens dinner gonna be ready,cause I've gotta get ready." He looked up at her. "Where you ghoing?" She sighed and stood up. "Tylers I told you yesterday." He nodded. "Right,sorry I forgot. Uh dinner should be ready in about a half an hour or so." She nodded. "Okay,well I'm gonna go get ready for the party." He smiled at her before she left to her room.

She got into her room and raided her couldnt find anything suitable so she signed onto the internet and IMed Piper.

Bookworm15: I need something to wear to a party tonight.

Californiagirl16: Are you going alone or with someone?

Bookworm: With a guy named Ryan.

Californiagirl16: Okay,and its the first party you've been to so far?

Bookworm15: Yes

Californiagirl16: Okay, wear your darkwash hiphugger jeans with the butterfly design on the back pocket,your hot pink tanktop,your black hoodie that goes three quarters of the way down the arms and down to midwaist,your black wedge peeptoe heals,and leave your hair down in wavy curls with that pink shimmery barret holding it back slightly.

Bookworm15 :Okay,god you are so good at putting together ,talkto ya soon!

Californiagirl16: Sooner then ya !

Bookworm15 has logged off at 629 pm.

"Hey Alexis,dinners ready!" Jess hollared and Alexis turned off hjer computer. "Coming!" She yelled back before walking out to the kitchen. "What sre we having Pops?" She asked sitting down. "Ah, chicken alfredo." He said sitting down a plate of food infront of her. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me makes me feel old." He said with a slight pout. "Aww,I'm sorry,Pops." She said jokingly,and he just glared then laughed.

"Fine,if you keep calling me pops I'll start calling you...Alex." He said with a was now her turn to glare. "You wouldnt." He nodded "Oh I would,_Alex_" She pouted. "Fine." She said with a huff. He just smirked enviously. "I thought so."

20 minutes later they were finished eating and Jess started to clear the plates. "So I gotta go get rready for the ya later." She said with a wave. He waved back "See ya in a bit kiddo." She nodded and then walked into her room.

After taking a shower she blow dryed her hair and left it down in wavy got dressed and did her make did smoky eyes,a light5 lip color,a slight pink blush,and then put on a pair of dimond earings and her slipped on her shoes and started shoving her cell and other nesesitys into her as she was finishing up the doorbell rang.

She rushed to get to it before jess,but was got into the living room and saw Jess say something quetly to Ryan and then Ryan nodded. "Oh hey Ryan." She said making her entrance known. Ryan looked up freom Jess and smiled. "Hey,Alexis." She smiled. "Uh Dad,we're going to go now okay?" Jess looked over at Ryan and then nodded. "Okay,just dont stay out to late okay,tomarrows your birthday and I need you to be awake for it." She nodded,kissed his cheek and then her and Ryan leftr.

"So what was my dad saying to you before I came out?Was he giving you the 'hurt her and die' speech?" Alexis asked as they made their way to his car. "Pretty much,it was more like 'She's my little girl,you hurt her in anyway shape or form,I'll hunt you down and murder you.' "He chuckled. "Yeah,he has attendency to threaten any guy that happens to come near if he scared you." She said with a sweet smile. "Nah,he didnt,dont sweat it."

20 minutes later they were parking his car at Tylers got out and didnt even open the door for her. She got out and they walked into the walked around for a few minutes before Tyler came up to them. "Hey,Ryan!Ooh who's the hottie?" He said gesturing to Alexis who just rolled her brown eyes slightly. "Whats up Ty?Oh and this is 's new." He replied.

"Um exuse me.I'd prefer it if you didnt speak about me as if I'm not here,and do not refer to me as a quate on quate 'hottie'. " Alexis said aggitated. "Ooh and she's fiesty too." Tyler said amused. "Hey,what did I just say!" She said pissed off at this point. "Um,Ty,zip ,sorry,Lexy." Ryan said. "Yeah,whatever." She mumbled. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." She said and then walked away to a table.

Alexis left Ryan with Tyler and then walked to get a drink. She got a glass of soda and drank it quickly. Just as she refilled it, she felt someones had one her turned around and was met by Jesse. "Oh uh...hi." She said slightly nervous. " wheres Ryan?" She looked around. "Um not sure,I left him with Tyler. Wheres Amy?"

"Oh I found her in a bedroom making out with some guy.I broke it off." He said as if he didnt care at all. "Oh,I'm sorry." She said and he waved her concern off. "Nah,its no bigge,I was already thinkin about breaking up with her just not so.... right,we have practicly nothing 9in commen anyways." He said and then grabbed a drink off the table and downed it.

"Oh,okay,so how do you like the party?" She said. "Uh its alright I band sucks though,I mean I just dont see why Tyler cant find a decent band." Jesse replied with a disapointed shake of his head. Alexis laughed. "Yeah,I know." He nodded.

"So why arent you with Ryan?" He asked. "Oh I'm just a little bit pissed off at him and especially Tyler right now." He nodded. "What'd they do to upset you?" He asked. She sighed, "Well for one they kept talking about me like I wasnt in the room and then they kept calling me the hottie and stuff.I dont like it when guys act that way around me." She said getting pissed off all over again. He nodded,clearly amused at how she cted when she was upset.

"Hey,is it just me or does this puch taste spiked?" Jesse asked peering into his red plastic cup. She nodded. "You know what? I think that your he spikes the punch and plays horrible music,I am so never coming to one of his partys again." Alexis said sitting down her drink on one of the tables. He nodded in agreement, "Yeah,me either." He said and then sat his empty cup on the table again.

"So about that play,its suposed to be in two weeks you know." He said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Really two weeks? Thats pretty soon. I still have to learn the rest of my lines." Alexis replied. "Yeah,so I was thinking that we should work on it soon." He said and then looked around. "Yeah,um...how about you come to my apartment on sunday?" She asked following his gaze and looking around the room aswell.

"Why not tomarrow?" He asked,curious to why she wanted to do it on sunday. "Oh,well tomarrows my birthday and I think my Dad has something planned." She said with an afirmative nod. "Oh,so you'll be like what sixteen?" She nodded. "Yep."

Alexis looked around and then her eyes stopped when she saw Ryan klissing some girl off in a corner. Jesse followed her gaze and sighed when he saw what she was looking at. "Huh,whatcha gonna do?" He asked noding his head in the direction of Ryan. "Mmm? Oh that,well I dont really care that he's with her,I'm just a little pissed off that he brings me here,and then is making out with another girl."She said matter-of-factly.

"Ah." Was all he said. "Um,I gotta go now.I'm gonna call my Dad have him come get know,since my ride home is now liplocked with that girl." She said and then started to turn. "Um wait,how about I give you a ride?I'm ready togo anyways." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh-kay." She said slowly.

On the ride home Alexis turned to Jesse who was not talking or anything,just staring out at the road. "Why are you being nice to me? You were being a jerk to me all week." She said and watched him shrug. "Dunno." Was his reply. "Why arent you acting like a stuck up princess?" He asked a second later. "I never acted like that.I dont know why you ever acted like I was." She said defensivly.

"Riiiiiight." He said slowly,in a unconvincing tone. She rolled her eyes and then the rest of the ride home was silent.

They pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and Jesse turned off the engine. "Why didnt you like me?" Jesse asked simply. "What are you talking about Jesse?" She asked with a sigh. "The first time we met,at the cafe." He said raising an eyebrow at her,still waiting for her answer. "Uh let me see,well for one,you were rude,and unresponsive,you wouldnt move when I asked,you kept staring at me like I was a piece of more reasons then that?" She asked.

"But,most girls say that its sexy when I act like that." He said,puzzled. "Well maybe,other girls like that,but I dont.I prefer guys who act mature and not like a inmature jerk." She said and he sighed.

"Besiddes,why were you trying to get me to like you when you had a girlfriend?" She asked a minute later. "Ah,I was just trying to get some more girls numbers,so when I broke up with Amy.I mean its not like I thought you were that atractive or anything." He said,as if it were true. Alexis was taken back a little at his comment but recovered quickly. "Well thats good because I definetly dont like you." She said

"Well thats good of us like eachother." He said. She nodded. ",I gotta go for the ride." She said and he nodded. "No when should we srart practicing for the play? Its in two weeks." He said as she unbuckled. "Um,I cant tomarrow,its my birthday and my dad has sopmething how about sunday?" She suggested and a second later he nodded. "Fine.I'll swing by around 5, sound good?" She nodded and got out of the car.

"Thanks again,Jesse." She said as she shut the car. "No ya around." He said and then drove sighed and walked into her apartment.

A/N: Okay,theres the newest chapter! I hope it wasnt a disapointment to you guys.I know I said that my internet was going to be hooked back up with in two weeks but it is taking a little longer then I ,I've been really swamped with work and school so you guys gotta be reveiw and let me know what you Jess and Rory will meet after a couple more !


End file.
